The shield of ORB
by silverdragon1928
Summary: Guardian industries a company secound only to Morgenroete, with the manta "we are ORBs shield and we shall not fall", the son of CEO takes these words to heart and fights to protact the land he loves. please read and reveiw, offer ideas, etc
1. Chapter 1

**February 14 C.E 70**

A boy lies on a bed throwing a ball up into the air and catching it again. A man on the screen of a communication terminal is talking on and on about nothing of importance. "Larsa are you even listen to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening"

"What did I just say then?"

"I'll have to come visit you on Junius Seven on my next holidays"

The older man just let out a small laugh "I said that over five minutes ago"

Larsa was about to reply when a loud earsplitting boom echoed through the speakers. "Dad, what happened?" Larsa asks jumping up of the bed and running over to the console. The windows in the room where his dad was shatter, wind begin to blow around the room. Larsa starts to panic, but his father just looked in to the camera and said "I love you remember that." Suddenly the camera goes to static.

In Cosmic Era 70, tensions ran high between the Earth Alliance and ZAF. After the "Bloody Valentine" incident in which nuclear weapons were used to destroy the PLANT space colony Junius Seven, all-out war broke out. However, despite the fact that the Earth Alliance outnumbered ZAFT, the war dragged on for 11 months. In C.E. 71, 18 year old Larsa Abaron travels to ORBs colony Heliopolis in the steed of his mother the owner and CEO of Guardian industries one of ORBs largest defensive military contractors.

**January 23, C.E. 71**

"Lord Larsa we're reserving a guide beacon from Heliopolis, meaning about 7 minutes and you'll be on the ground Sir" the intercom says waking a young man with long silver hair from his thoughts. He pushes a button on his chair, "thank you, Sairus."

'Ok, not long now'

A few moments later a Marseille III glides slowly into the harbor. The harbor operator voice comes over the radio "this is harbor control, welcome to Heliopolis, Guardian flyer."

"This is Guardian flyer, pleasure to be here harbor control."

As this was going on up on the bridge Sairus an older man about 40 floated back to the passenger compartment. "My lord we're free to disembark now." The young man unclips himself from the chair and stands up. Sighing he starts walking towards the airlock.

After reaching the main body of the colony Larsa is greeted by a group of five older men. "lord Larsa it's a pleasure to see you again" the man at the front says bowing his head. "As it's is you Mr. Higrom, let us dispense with the pleasantries and get down to business" Larsa replies.

"uh... yes sir, where would you like to start?" Mr. Higrom asks slightly taken aback.

"I want to see it" Larsa says as he starts to walk pass the gathered men.

None of the men said a word as IT was the whole reason that he was on Heliopolis. Mr. Higrom, Sairus and Larsa got in to a car and began the long drive to the Guardian Industries colony production factory. After about ten minute of uneasy silence, the car which was set up for tourists begin to talk about the area they were entering "you are now entering the area of the Guardian industries colony production factory, this is one of two large scale factory district on Heliopolis, second only to the Morgenroete, Incorporated factory this is also true for the earth based benches as well. As was stated before Guardian Industries is Orbs second largest military contractor and is responsible a little under a quarter of Orbs defense forces. Guardian Industries is also the sole operate of the Feuer mobile amour which have only bee..." Sairus leans over and turns the system off. Looking back over his shoulder at Larsa and says "I figured you don't need to anymore about your own company." Larsa only response is a smile and turning his head to watch the landscape speed by.

They finally reach the main gate in to the factory, Mr. Higrom pulls a card out of his pocket that gets scanned and starts the gate opening. Once the gate is fully open the car drives forward and parks in front of the main entrance. Mr. Higrom gets out and beckons for Larsa to follow, they walk through the large factory until they come across a metal door at least 10 meters high. Higrom moves over to the console entering a code to open the door, and then leads them all up onto a lead over looking the construction. Larsa stares down at the thing that lies below him, a mobile suit. "Lord Larsa I would like to introduce you to the GIMS-X01 Chevalier." Higrom says proudly.

"What of the op packs?" Sairus asks quickly.

"OP packs A, B, C and D are finished and ready to go, but we're having a lot of trouble with E, I'm sorry it's the best we could do"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you and you team have done an extraordinary job" Larsa exclaims loudly but what surprised everyone more was the look on the boy face one that no one had seen since the Junius seven incident a true smile and a flame of life in his eyes. They spent the next few hours talking suit and all of it equipment. Sairus looks down at his watch and says "Larsa we have to go you have a meeting board of directors at four and it's all ready half past three." The smile and flame quickly fades away back to nothing before Larsa replies with "Of course we can't keep the BoD waiting, thank you for show me all this Mr. Higrom."

"Uh, no problem come back any time my lord and here take this it's all the data on the Chevalier" Mr. Higrom answers bowing his head and hands Larsa a large data pad.

The rest of the day was spent in a meeting with the board of directors, discussing the need for an increased presence on Heliopolis to aide in the defence of the colony and the fact that the productively of the factory had majorly decreased but its demand for supplies had remained the same.

At around nine o'clock that night Larsa flopped down on the bed in his hotel room, sighing he pulls out the data pad and turning it on, the symbol of Guardian industries – a shield with two wings on the face- closely followed by the blueprints and specs of the Chevalier. Larsa read the data over and over again until he fell asleep with a small smile playing on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

January 25, C.E. 71

Larsa walks past a boy a bit younger than him working on a laptop in a small gazebo, on his way to the autocar station. He could hear to the boys friends talking to him tell someone wanted to see him, a few seconds later they get up and start to follow him. At the station a girl is talking loudly with two others, Larsa just walks over to a console and summons a car. As he waiting a little girl runs over to him and pulls on his pants leg. He turns around and looks down at the child she cups her mouth as if telling a secret but doesn't lower her voice and says "I know who you are"

Kneeling down so he's at the girl's level he asks "really, who am I?"

A huge toothy grin spreads across her face and she says "you're a prince"

"And how do you know that?" Larsa says laughing the whole time

"My daddy works for the shield"

"Mary leave the man alone" a girl about 18 calls out

"But, but..." the child says with a pout

"No but's my darling sister get over here" the older girl calls out

The little girl runs off to join her sister. Larsa stands back up as the boy from before walks into the station, at the same time as a car arrives. Larsa gets in to the car which then asks "please state your destination." He replies "Guardian industries main factory"

"Yes sir, this trip will take 19 minutes, is this ok?"

"Yes please begin"

The car stated to roll off down the street.

Nearby, an Alliance ship docks in Heliopolis, carrying ace mobile armour pilot Mu La Flaga and the five test pilots for the new secret Gundam mobile suits. The captain doesn't think that ZAFT will attack a neutral Orb colony. In space, the _Nazca_ class ship _Vesalius_ and the _Laurasia_ class ship _Gamow_ hides behind an asteroid. On the _Vesalius_, a masked man named Rau Le Creuset discusses intelligence on the Gundams with Captain Fredrik Ades. Smaller vessels launch from both ships and head for Heliopolis. From Inside these two ships a number of ZAFT pilots enter the colony and start to move through the outer level towards the harbor.

The car pulls up at the gate to the factory Larsa waves a card over the reader and the gate quickly lowers. The car starts to move forward again this time stoping in front of the large door leading to the interior of the factory. He was met just inside the door by Mr. Higrom. "Thank you for coming we're in the middle of preparing to move it to the flyer, but we need you to sign a few thing authorise the transfer"

"Me, why me? You're the chief engineer of this project" is Larsa's reply

"It's your ship, your... company"

"Oh, well let's get started"

The ZAFT pilots enter the spaceport where the EA ship the Archangel is docked, with a few hand signals from the leader the group splits in two and starts to plant bombs all around the port before moving on. In space the order for the _Vesalius__ to launch, closely followed by the __Gamow_. Several GINNs take off and begin to head towards the colony.

An alert sounds through the control room of Heliopolis making the officer jump to attention.

"This is Heliopolis control, to approaching ZAFT ship and mobile force, this act goes against the treaty you have with our nation please change course or we will be force to defend ourselves" one of the com operators says into the radio

The commander then yells out over the room "cancel the alarm, any change with their trajectory"

"No sir their jamming the airwave no reply"

"Alright then send out the defence forces"

"sir we can only send out 20% " one of the other operators says

"what? Why?"

"the new pilots from G.I. haven't arrived yet"

"Send what we can and get some Mistrals out there to make up the numbers"

"Yes sir, commander Arvin your team has clearance to launch, Mistral team 1-4 launch to give cover the defence forces"

"Sir the EA ship it's leaving the harbor" yelled another man

"Let it, it'll give ZAFT something else to shot at"

"Yes sir"

At the harbor entrance a force of mobile armours leaves the colony, the defence forces made up of a Feuer, supported by three Flieger and eight Mistrals sent to give cover fire.

The GINNs were fast approaching the Feuer opened fire with its linear cannon as the two Moebius and the Moebius zero fly past, closely followed by half the Mistrals and the Fliegers. But three GINNs don't stop they fly right past take four of the Mistrals down with one pass, before entering the colony

On board the _Vesalius __Captain Ades says to Le Creuset "Orbs putting quite the fight Commander and I've never seen mobile armours like that." _

_"It seems that Guardian industries has advance farther than first thought" Rau replies_

_"I'm sorry commander?" Ades asks confused _

_"Guardian industries ever heard of them?"_

_"Yes of course there a large PMC based in Orb"_

_"Yes, Well since bloody valentine they have been working on a lot of different projects one being a way to strengthen orb space forces and the retrofitting of the Icarus base, but we didn't think they'd come this far"_

_"Sir's three GINNs returning to __Gamow" __a bridge officer yells out_

"what? What's the enemy's fighting strength?" Ades yells back

"Six of the Mistral, both of the Moebius and one of the unknown have been shot down" one of the CIC operatives call out

"The Moebius Zero is continuing to engage our forces, the two small unknown are trying to use a bug bite strategy and the big one is using it long range gun to harass the GINNs from afar" call out another

"Why haven't they just moved in close" Ades asks

"It has what appear to be turrets mounted on the sides"

Meanwhile at Guardian Industries Larsa's working in the office to clear the Chevalier to be transferred to earth when the radio crackles and someone says "ZAF... orce... roaching... harbor los... ance... ansfer AHHHHH!" but no one gets a chance to think about what just happened as the bombs planted by the ZAFT pilots explode, shaking the whole colony. Larsa looks from Sairus to Mr. Higrom, before running out the door to the storage hanger and yelling down at the shocked workers "everyone get to the shelters" everyone looked up to where the voice came from but nobody moved.

"MOVE!" yells Sairus

Larsa turned and moved back in to the office and started collecting data-pads and other items putting them into a bag that was left on the desk. After exiting the office he stated head toward the Chevalier. "Lord Abaron what are you doing?" Mr. Higrom asks upon see Larsa.

"I'm going to stop ZAFT" Larsa says back with venom in his voice that had never been heard before.

"Larsa, your minds made up isn't it?" Sairus asks already knowing the answer.

"You know me to well Sairus"

Higrom stood there confused until he court on to what they were talking about "you're not going to use the... you can't the OS is finished you'll be lucky if you can get it to move"

"I'll make it move" Larsa replies and by the tone it was meant to end the discussion and to prove the point he started walking again.

"Larsa, take this you'll need it more then I will" Larsa turns around just in time to catch Sairus's gun belt.

"Thank you Sairus, make sure you get everyone to the shelters" Sairus nods before grabbing Higrom by the arm and pulling him towards the control room.

Larsa runs the rest of the distance and jumps in to the chevalier's cockpit. The hatch closes and the words

General.

Unilateral.

Nero-link.

Dispersive.

Autonomic.

Manoeuvrer

Synthesis System.

G.U.N.D.A.M. S.S.

He release's the keyboard and his hands start to fly across the keys, a thousand thoughts run through his mind 'coolant system operating at 94%, stabilising system now operating at 100%, Ion pumps reconfigured, energy distribution system now fully functional and effective' he continued in this manner for a few minutes until he was happy that he could fight. Larsa moved the controls so that the suit began to stand.

Sairus and Higrom who were waiting in the control room after sounding a full evacuation, were both surprised to see the Chevalier stand so well "Higrom open the roof" Sairus said waking the man who had just spent the last six month building that this thing out of his thoughts. "R-right" was all he said as he ran around hit the controls to open the hatch.

A message appeared in the on the screen as Larsa activates the phase shift armour "Stand Strong as the shield of peace" was all it said. The roof opened and Larsa hits the peddle coursing the mobile suit to jump in to the air. He was stunned to see the amount of damage that had been done to the colony.

The radar suddenly beeps locking on to two mobile suits, one being the Strike that was kneeling down and the other was a ZAFT GINN. Larsa then saw what made his blood run cold there were other kids all round the strike and they hadn't seen the GINN yet. Larsa hit the thrusters boasting towards the GINN that had started to hover over the Strike.

Meanwhile Kira and Miriallia tends to a woman, while Tolle, Kuzzey and Sai were looking up at the Strike, suddenly the area becomes very dark as a huge shadow was caste over them everyone, a ZAFT mobile suit hovers over them taking aim at the strike. The GINN turn to one side as second mobile suit rams in to it sending it flying, the GINN lands heavily back stepping trying to recover but it didn't get a chance as the other suit quickly pulled a combat knife out of its left hip armour and driving it into the GINNs eye. Jumping back a bit the suit then pulls a white handle out of its right hip armour a pink beam flashes out of the end. I one quick flourish the GINNs rifle explodes and it retreats with the knife still jammed into its eye. Turning to face them, the machine took a few steps forward and knelt down. The machine powered down, the black and green fading to a dull grey. The teens all kept their distance from the machine as the cockpit open and a boy not much older than the five of them came out of the hatch and put his foot in the rope lift and lowered himself to the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" the boy asked. No one answer the boy raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'ok.'

Kira was the first to come to his senses "Um... yes we're all ok"

The boy breathed a sigh of relief "Good, you guys entertain yourselves I'm going to try and find us some help." He walked over to the mobile suit. Stepping onto the rope lift, the wind court his long silver hair making it fly out behind him, make him look almost angelic. After he was back in the cockpit the boy started flicking through different radio channels trying to find any form of radio chatter but finding nothing.

The woman awoke to find a brunette girl wearing an orange dress looking down at her "Well I see you're finally awake" Said Mir. "Hey Kira" she added moments later as she stood up. The woman tested her wounded arm causing her to grimace as the Brown haired violet-eyed teen in his black and red top and green jeans walked over. "You're better off just lying still for now" Sighed Kira. He looked at the woman a few seconds before speaking again. "I do owe you an apology. I guess I kind of got carried away in there." He said referring to the incident with a self destructing GINN that had knocked to woman unconscious.

Mir walked back over with some water "You thirsty? Care for some water?" She offered.

"Thank you." The woman answered. Kira helped her sit up to accept the offered drink.

"This so called Gundam is awesome" came Tolle's voice from the strikes cockpit.

"So does this thing move or not?" Asked Kuzzey from the machines leg.

"Guys, stop playing around with it" Reprimanded Sai.

Tolle moved forward to the edge of the open cockpit while Kuzzey turned to face the machine.

"Why do you think it turned grey?" Asked a still curious Kuzzey.

"Perhaps it means the main battery is out of juice." Guessed Tolle

A gunshot rang out the bullet pinging off the Strike's armour between Tolle and Kuzzey. Someone then yelled "Shit" this was followed by the hissing of phase shift armour coming online and shutting down at random all over the Chevalier. After a few moments the hissing stoped and the suit become fully coloured for a few seconds before shutting down completely. The boy came back out of the cockpit looking down right pissed. The lady's eyes widened in shock for a second before she yelled "get away from those machines"

"Hey." Said Kira attempting to intervene only to have the gun turned on him.

"All of you over here." The woman commanded motioning with her gun.

The five teen slowly complied but the other boy glared at the lady –if looks could kill this woman would be dead, buried and turned to dust- but a quick shift of the gun made him start walking.

"Ok to start off with, your names." she commanded. The teens complied

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

There was silence till she shifted her gun to get a response.

"Kira Yamato." Kira said Glaring at the lieutenant slightly.

"And you?" she said pointing the gun at the silver haired boy

"Larsa Abaron"

"And my name is Marrue Ramius an Earth Alliance forces officer. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that I cannot permit any of you to leave" Said Lt. Ramius. The brought a chorus of what's from the teens except for Larsa who clenched his fist tight. "Despite the circumstances the fact is you kids have been exposed to a top secret military project of the Atlantic Federation. Therefore until I can contact the appropriate military authorities you have no choice but to remain with me at all times." Lt. Ramius continued. This shocked the teens even more.

"That's the biggest joke of all" Complained Tolle.

Lt. Ramius pointed the gun at Tolle, but Larsa quickly moves into the path of the gun. This surprises everyone, but the look on his face and his body langue told Marrue that even if she pulled the trigger he wouldn't move. She lowered her gun a bit before asking "Mr Abaron I like you to answer a few questions, for one what's that mobile suit?"

"There's no real point in hiding any more is there, but before I answer I would like you to answer some thing for me Ms Ramius, did you really think the Morgenroete was just letting the EA built their mobile suits and ship here so they could what? help end the war? Ha" he said this indicating to the strike and the general direction of the spaceport.

"Are you telling me the Morgenroete has built their own G-weapons?" she ask

"I have no idea" Larsa says all too sweetly

"Stop playing games"

Larsa sighs before says "Look right now it doesn't matter who this suit belongs to, all that matters is as long as you have Orb citizens in your care it's on your side" he starts walking towards the Chevalier.

"Just tell me who built it?" Marrue yells after him.

"Guardian Industries"

The Lieutenant nods with hundreds of thoughts running through her head. Before turning to the remaining teens.

"Kira can you please use the Strike to try and contact any surviving EA personnel?" She asked. Kira nodded and headed over to the Strike. "Mr. Argyle can you and Mr. Buskirk go and find the number 5 trailer and drive it here." She continued turning to the two in question.

"Yeah, ok" Kuzzey answers

"Can ask something of both you Ms. Haw and you Mr. Koenig?" Larsa adds in

"ah... yeah sure" Miriallia says unsure.

Larsa digs into the bag at his hip and pulling out a pass-card and a data-pad, hand the items to the pair and asking "could please go to this location and find the OP pack D storage trailer, you'll need this to get in."

Sai and Kuzzey took off one way while Miriallia and Tolle in another.

"Mr. Abaron, who are you?" Lt. Ramius asks suddenly catching Larsa by surprise.

"No one important, I was hired as a test pilot for G.I.'s Knight Project" he replies after a few seconds.

"Knight Project?" Marrue keeps pushing

"Yeah Knight Project, G.I.'s version of your G-project."

"But how we kept everything under lock and key" She says sounding confused.

Before Larsa had to answer the trailer Tolle was sent to get was spotted coming towards them.

"All in due time Ms. Ramius" Larsa says walking over to the Chevalier and entering the cockpit.

"Just park it there, that's fine" Larsa says over the speakers onboard the suit. Before walking over to stand behind the truck. Which then suddenly started to move so that it stood vertical and opened. Inside the cockpit Larsa was typing away on the keyboard going through the checks the computer recommended.

Marrue was surprise to say the least when on some unseen command the equipment all started moving attaching parts to the Chevaliers back and shoulders. On the left shoulder a long rifle the stood nearly as tall as the mobile suit it's self, on its right shoulder a sensor unit was mounted and out from that a missile launch was attached. Lastly on the units back a smaller, simplified version of the Aile pack was mounted.

The Lieutenant waved to the strike as a large truck pulled up and Sai and Kuzzey got out. "Which ones the power pack?" asked Kira from the machines open cockpit.

"The weapons and power pack are integrated, mount the whole unit" Was the reply from Lt. Ramius.

As Kira prepares to attach the Launcher components, above them part of the main shaft exploded. A white CGUE flies out of the flames closely followed by the Orange Moebius Zero. The CGUE flies part the strike only to be driven off by the Moebius Zero as it continued its attack. The CGUE gets behind the Moebius and attempts to make a killing blow, but with some quick manoeuvres causes the CGUE to destroy only it's linear gun. Larsa then jumps into action grabbing the rifle off the left shoulder and taking arm.

"Bustard!" Larsa yells as he pulls the trigger. The shot goes wide. "Crap the sight calibrations are off... fine no problem, turn the target assist off and I'll do it myself" Larsa says as he glances out the window to see the strike activate its phase shift armour. Now without the assist Larsa takes aim once more but is stopped by the ground shaking and a huge explosion. Out of the smoke a huge white ship floats into the interior of the colony.

"The Archangel" yells Lt. Ramius.

(A/N: this is the technical data of all the original mobile armours and suit feature in this chapter)

Model number: GIMS-X1  
>Code name: Chevalier Gundam<br>Unit type: prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit  
>Manufacturer: Guardian industries<br>Operator(s): EA, Orb union (Guardian industries defence forces)  
>Deployment: January 25, C.E. 71<br>Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
>Dimensions: head height 17.72 meters<br>Weight: max gross weight 65.2 metric tons  
>Armour materials: unknown<br>Power plant: ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
>Propulsion: unknown<br>Equipment and design features: sensors range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armour; hard points for mounting OP packs, burst system,  
>Fixed armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Armour Schneider" combat knife, stored in left hip armour, Beam Sabre , stored in right hip armour<br>Optional fixed armaments: shield, mounted on left arm

OP pack A(ero): 2 x beam sabers mounted behind shoulders ; a shield mounted on left arm; a beam rifle hand carried in use can be attached to right hip when not in use, 2x 4-tube light AA missiles launchers mounted on underneath wings

OP pack B(lade): "Zwei hander" 15.50 meter anti-ship sword (includes small beam gun and bream dragger built into hilt), stored on back, hand-carried in use; 2 x small shields , mounted on forearms, armed with beam draggers; 2 x "flash dance" beam boomerangs, mounted on shoulders of Sword armour, hand-carried in use

OP pack C(annon): combo weapon pod (120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun, 4 x 100mm gun launcher), mounted on right shoulder; hvlp-a3x21 "Storm" high-velocity rail cannon mounted on left shoulder; 300mm plasma-sabot bazooka mounted behind left arm, hand-carried in use

OP pack D(istance): Type 71 sniper beam rifle mounted on left shoulder, hand carried in use; 2 x 3 tube missile launcher mounted on legs (optional); 220mm 6-barrel missile pod, mounted out from right shoulder; sensor and comm. suite, mounted on right shoulder, range 300km

OP pack E(nergy): mirage Colloid storage tanks mounted on legs, back and arms; 2 x energy cells; a beam submachine gun hand carried in use

Appearance: looks like the GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam but is black instead of blue and green instead of red (.)

_Technical & Historical Notes:_

The Chevalier is almost a complete recreation of the EA's Strike Gundam, but it can stand apart from the strike through its OP packs and its unique Burst system which allows it to double its thrusters output at the cost of 20% of the battery (including those on op packs) for 10 secs.

Model number: GISP-A01  
>Code name: Feuer<br>Unit type: mass production mobile weapon pod  
>Manufacturer(s): Orb Union (guardian industries)<br>Operator(s): Orb Union (_Icarus base forces)_

First deployment: C.E. 70  
>Accommodation: twin pilot, in standard fighter cockpit<br>Dimensions: overall length 18.75 meters  
>Weight: max gross weight 49.39 metric tons; 61.58 metric tons with LR engine<br>Armour materials: unknown  
>Power plant: ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown<br>Propulsion: unknown  
>Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown, docking clamps for long range operations, long range engine attachment<br>Fixed armaments: 4 x 40mm Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted below and above main body; one long range linear gun, mounted on front of main body, 2 x 20mm Vulcan turrets mounted on sides of cockpit dome

_Technical & Historical Notes:_

Feuer was designed in partnership with the Flieger, as such the Feuer is equip with a pair of docking clamps to carry a Flieger type mobile armour or other equipment with it when using the LR engine, the feature allows it to act as a very small short to mid range ship. Due to the complex controls two pilots are needed to operate it to the full extent of it capabilities.

Model number: GIMA-B01  
>Code name: Flieger<br>Unit type: mass production mobile armour  
>Manufacturer(s): Orb Union (guardian industries)<br>Operator(s): Orb Union(_Icarus base forces)_

First deployment: C.E. 70  
>Accommodation: pilot only, in standard MA cockpit<br>Dimensions: overall length 12.75 meters  
>Weight: max gross weight 34.39 metric tons<br>Armour materials: unknown  
>Power plant: ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown<br>Propulsion: unknown  
>Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown<br>Fixed armaments: light linear gun, mounted beneath main body; 2 x light missile launcher, mounted above main body; 4 x 30mm Vulcan gun, mounted on main body

_Technical & Historical Notes:_

Flieger was designed in partnership with the Feuer. Flieger was designed to counter EA mobile armours, the Flieger forgoes heavy armour for greater manoeuvrability, it's known for is high speed hit and run tactics.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) please review or offer ideas and also I know that my main character seems a bit marysueish this will change in later chaptered

…..

The CGUE shoots at the strike but the shots are blocked by the phase shift armour. It then quickly turns and pepper's the Chevalier with its Vulcan shield. Larsa didn't even bother covering himself; he just reached over to the buttons beside the chair a pushing one while lining up the shot with the rifle. Six missiles fly out of their launcher making the CGUE fire and backpedal as they were too fast to evade. Larsa uses this time to open fire on it; the first shot hit the CGUE left leg. But Larsa doesn't let up he keeps firing, the CGUE skilfully dodged almost all of the shots collecting a few on it shield leaving a number of huge black scorch mark on the surface.

The CGUE then sets its sights on the _Archangel_, and the archangel dodges its attack and fire missiles. The suit dodges the missiles, and the missiles hit the central axial shaft of Heliopolis and damage it. Kira grabs the Agni impulse cannon and fires at the attacking mobile suit, taking off the CGUE's arm and blowing a large hole into the side of the colony. Everyone is surprised that a mobile suit has such a weapon. The CGUE quickly takes off out of the colony.

The _Archangel_ lands and everyone is brought aboard. A group of people had already gathered most of them were wearing mechanics overalls while a few wore EA naval uniforms as well there was even a small group of security personnel.

As soon as Lt. Ramius was up the ramp she was approached by one of the people in EA uniforms, a Black haired purple eyed woman.

"Lt. Ramius it's a relief to see you are alright." Said the woman as she saluted. Which Lt. Ramius returned, "Likewise Ensign Badgiruel, Thank you for protecting the Archangel" Replied the Lieutenant.

At that moment Kira exited the Strike much to the surprise of most of the people present. "C'mon will someone please tell me what going on here. He's just a kid, just learned how to shave and he's piloting that thing" Said Kojiro Murdoch the Archangels chief mechanic. But no one was given a chance to answer as the Chevalier walked up the ramp and stoped behind the Strike.

"What the hell is that?" yells ensign Badgiruel

The cockpit opens and Larsa lowers himself to the ground and walks over to stand with Kira and the others just as a blonde haired man wearing a purple flight suit walks up and after a few quick words to the LT. he asks Kira "So tell me you're a coordinator?" the man's tone was blunt. Kira tensed for a moment before responding. "Yes." The tension in his voice was clear.

A small group of security personnel reached for their rifles at that. Larsa jumped in front of Kira "I kindly ask you to lower your weapons and remember upon which nation's soil this vessel rest" he said his voice calm and even, as if the guns were nothing. "What does that have to do with anything?" the ensign says back her voice filled with masked shock. "You are on Orb territory and Orb has a non-discrimination policy, meaning that of course there would be a few coordinators, oh yes and then there's the fact that if you plan on shotting every coordinator that sets foot on this oh, so pure vessel what your stance on half-breeds." Larsa just continues to stare back at the security personnel unblinking as the looks of shock fly over everyone faces, until Lt. Ramius says to everyone present "lower your guns."

Meanwhile on the _Vesalius __commander _Rau Le Creuset returns, much to the shock of the whole crew. Athrun is completely taken back by the fact that both Rebecca's and the commander machines took heavy damage. A woman with bright red hair wearing a black pilot suit floats up the cockpit of the CGUE. "Commander, Miguel and I have some very interesting data to show you" the woman says. "Is that so Rebecca?" Rau replies as he pushes himself out of the chair.

A few moments later the commander and all the pilots were on the bridge going over the data that Rebecca and Miguel had brought back. The screen showed the footage of Miguel's battle with the Strike. "The unknown unit moves just as well if not better" Rebecca says as she brings up the data of her own encounter. "Hmm?" was all Rau say.

"Our information said that there were only five machines, so where did this one come from?" Captain Ades says to no one in particular.

"Morgenroete most likely" answered Olor.

"I don't think so" Rebecca says as she freezes the image and zooms in on the suits shoulder to show a small kite shield with a sword over a pair of wings on the face.

"Is that the Guardian Industry mark?" asked Mathew

"Close, but no, it's the symbol of one of Orbs ruling families Abaron family." Rebecca replied

"It doesn't matter who built this thing it must be ether captured or destroyed… Mathew, Olor Miguel and Rebecca get ready to launch usage of D-type equipment is allowed" the commander says.

The four mentioned pilots snap to attention and salute while say "Aye commander." as they all began moving out of the bridge Rebecca thought to herself 'that things movements…'

"Ades contact the _Gamow_ and tell them to get Remi and Markus ready to launch with type D as well" Rau says with a small smile on face.

Back on the archangel trucks of all sizes and shapes run back and forth carrying supplies. Larsa looks around till he sees the man that everyone seems to be taking orders from. He walks over to the man as he argues with a man about bringing water over from Morgenroete and says "I take it you've got all the Strikes equipment on-board?" The older man jumps a little before he turns around.

"Yes, why do you ask?" the older man asks a little unnerved by the piecing amber eyes and emotionless face.

Reaching in the bag at his hip and pulling out the same data-pad and pass-card he gave to Marilia before "There are a number of trailers and other supplies in the Guardian Industries factory it could be worthwhile collecting them." The man picks up the pad looks at it for a second before yelling "hey, Tom get over here" a thin man runs over "take a few guys, follow this map and get as many of the trailer's over here as possible" the older man say as he hands the data-pad and pass-card the thinner man.

"Yes sir" Tom answer back

"Could you please focus on the OP pack storage trailers?" Larsa yells out as Tom runs off to gather a few guys.

"Kojiro Murdoch" the older man says suddenly.

"I'm sorry what?" Larsa asks confused

"Ha-ha, it my name kid, what's yours?" he say before sticking out his hand.

Larsa takes Kojiro's hand shaking it, "Larsa Abaron, it's a pleasure Mr Murdoch."

"So what's your story because you aren't like any test pilot I've ever seen?"

"All will be revealed in time" is all Larsa says before turning around and walking away. Kojiro just shakes his head before getting back to work.

Larsa's walking through the hall when he hears a voice saying "but what's with that guy, I mean he threw himself in front of a gun twice for us and we barely even know his name."

"I know but now I think about it, his name sounds so familiar" said another more feminine voice. Larsa just smirks and keeps walking

Meanwhile back on the bridge ensign Badgiruel is talking with commanders La Flaga and Ramius "What do we do now ZAFTs waiting just outside and we're next to defenceless?"

"That's not true we have two mobile suits on-board" Mu answers

"Yes, but one doesn't have a pilot and we don't know if we can trust the only other pilot we do have" Murrue says to no one in particular.

"The kids are about the only choice we have, I can't pilot the Strike after what he did to the O.S. and if he changes it back, there's no chance it can stand against ZAFTs machines" Mu says before cringing back as the ensign almost screams. "No! He's just a civilian not to mention he's a coordinator." Suddenly that door opened reveals young man who's glare was colder than the space outside the colony he said just ten words "People like you are the real reason this war started" he then turn his back on the trio. "Oh and one more thing I taped into Heliopolis internal sensor grid so we should have some prior warning if, no when ZAFT decides to attack"

"Mr Abaron will you help defend the ship?" Murrue asks before the Larsa step off the bridge

"Sai Argyle, Kira Yamato, Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haw, and Kuzzey Buskirk"

"I'm sorry I don't understand"

"The reasons I'll defend this ship with my life" he says leaving three shocked E.A. offices on the bridge.

Larsa goes back to his room and flops down on one of the bed and it asleep in a moment. Until he hears yelling coming from outside his room. "I can't, I won't, not if it means killing" Kira yells back at Murrue.

"Would you prefer if they all died when this ships shot down because you wouldn't do anything to protect it" Larsa says as he comes out of his room. A sudden beeping coming the room he had just come out of coursed Larsa's eyes to go wide, before he runs back in the room "shit!" he then broke in to a run and as he passes Kira he yells "ZAFT, incoming."

As he enters the hanger Larsa look to the other side of the huge space to see Kira towards the strike's dock. After jumping back into the cockpit and going through the startup Larsa maneuvered the Chevalier into the catapult.

The six GINN's and the Aegis entered the colony and set course for the archangel. Which responded by taking off from the colony floor and activating its CIWS. "Is it just me or do they seem to be onto us" Remi calls over the com before his GINN is sliced in half by a beam boomerang from below. "What the hell?" yells Markus as a number of small Beams come flying up at them? "Markus with me, the rest of you get the ship" Rebecca yells as she spins her GINN around and charges down at the machine.

Larsa looks up at the two incoming machines, "ok it's now or never" he says as they get closer. Launching up to meet the GINNs Larsa is court off-guard when both machines jettisoned the type D equipment and charge him head on, one of the suit draws its sword and slams it into the Chevalier own blade. When the two break apart the second unit fires at the Chevalier but the shots bounce harmlessly off the armor, but rattling the cockpit. The GINNs then begin flying in circles firing their rifles. "Damn it, if they keep this up the armor will drain the battery" he says shortly after being thrown forward by the impact, it then dawned on him.

The Chevalier launches forward at one of the suits that counters by bringing up its sword, the thruster on the chevalier then light up burning far brighter than before. The GINN was starting to be pushed back, there was a large crack as the heavy sword snaps. The beam sword then continues on slicing through the GINN which promptly explodes. Spinning the Chevalier around Larsa launches towards the second GINN just as the thrusters return to their normal output the two suits clash. But both pilots are forced to jump back to avoid being crushed by a falling support cable. "What the hell is going on up there?" Rebecca yells as she looks up just in time to see Miguel's GINN sliced in half closely followed by a huge energy blast that hit the central shaft and destroyed Olor's GINN. "Shit Heliopolis can't take much more of this" Larsa says to himself just as a group of missiles hit the shaft. A broadcast goes out "The colony has lost stable atmospheric shell to all ships in range please beware of lifeboats" a few seconds later a second broadcast "Central shaft critically damaged to all ships in range the colony is collapsing beware debris."

The chaos of the battle was replaced by the chaos of the colony collapse the four remaining mobile suits were sucked out into space. Larsa was thrown around the cockpit and blacks-out. Waking up surrounded by debris with no sight of ZAFT. The cockpit fills with static as a massage comes over the radio "Strike, chevalier come in, I repeat strike, chevalier come in."

Larsa's head pounds as he reaches over to the radio "Chevalier reporting in, please send location now" changing the radio channel Larsa contacts the Strike "Kira you ok over there."

"It's gone it's all gone"

"I know Kira but sitting here like this isn't going to help anyone com-… hey where are you going" Larsa starts to talk Kira down before he rockets off.

"Kira what the hell? Is that a life pod? Its damaged grab it and let's get back to the ship"

"r-right" was Kira's reply as he moved forward to grab the pod

…

After a few moments later and both mobile suits were floating in front of the archangel arguing with the ensign "what do you think you're doing? You can't bring that on board"

"What? We have to its damaged and what if it's losing air?" Kira shouts back.

"Ensign Badgiruel under subsection C paragraph 4 of the Orbs treaty of neutrality: if a lifeboat has been found and you are unable to demine its survivability actions must be taken to ensure the safety of all occupants. Ensign Badgiruel you wouldn't want to commit a war crime now would you" Larsa suddenly interjects over the coms stunning the whole bridge crew.

"um.. ar.. um" was all that was heard in reply.

"well miss military secrets what's your answer?"

While trying to sound dignified the ensign says "the captain has granted your request to bring the pod on broad"

"isn't that nice now hurry up and open the damn hanger woman"


End file.
